Osama
Osama is a former Animalian terrorist and the leader of the Animalian Resistance Army one of the six groups that make up the Animalian resistance. Name He was named after former terrorist Osama bin Laden Appearence He is an anthropomorphic St. Bernard who is strangely immaculate for the character he is and also for a terrorist and compared to most allies of the resistance who are in the army Osama is not at all militaristic. He wears all white wearing a white thawb, a white Izaar and a white Turban. His organization the A.R.A is also one of the six groups in the resistance, there are technically nine groups but the other three are women's factions. The whole list is the Liberators of Animalia led by Velupillai and Chandrika for it's women's faction, the Road Rovers led by Hunter and Charlotte, the Animalian military students led by Tatyana, Gulnara, Keteran and Katarina, the A.R.A led by him and Khadijeh who leads it's women's faction, the Animalian Mujahideen led by Omar and Shohreh for it's women's faction and the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army led by Anisa. Personality Views on Osama are very, very mixed and complicated. To his allies he is a freedom fighter who has a reputation for his false-ness, to his enemies he is a showman his nature exceed by his very eerie charm. But behind the grinning face is a calculating monster who brings about a slaughter of monumental proportions, he slaughters thousands of the A.R.A's prisoners and executes some of them live on television broadcast around territory the resistance control. Though he does not mutilate enemies he lynches executed prisoners keeping them as a warning to others but what makes him equally notorious is that unlike the Road Rovers which Hunter intends to be a disciplined organization but also a democratic one Osama alongside Velupillai, Tatyana, Omar and others uses any means to recruit others into the A.R.A even kidnapping, force and fear. Many members of the Fox Junta also say of Osama "it is said that Saint Bernards are nicknamed Saint and are also calm and gentle. This dog makes a mockery of that claim." though of different nationalities Osama praises Shohreh's dedication to the leader of the Mujahideen Omar but he also compares the insurgency to the Soviet war in Afghanistan because the war also forces occupants of the territory controlled by the resistance to flee, like Velupillai he is the subject of urban legends but unlike Velupillai who is shown in a heroic light he is shown in a frightening and nightmarish light highlighting his brutality and cruelty to prisoners. Despite this though he condemns the use of suicide bombings in resistance attacks, when asked why the resistance does not use suicide bombings he says "It is better for a fighter to be captured and escape to fight another day than to die and be lost forever. And it is also better for a prisoner to poison themselves and die quietly." despite this though he enjoys the torture and other animal rights violations carried out by the resistance, even the Road Rovers, to prisoners. Like others he remains proud of the advances, expansion and accomplishments to the very end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes